


A Diferença Entre Ser Preto E Cinza

by Debora123456



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debora123456/pseuds/Debora123456
Summary: A Diferença do que foi e do que seria se eu não tivesse nascido
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)





	A Diferença Entre Ser Preto E Cinza

A diferença Entre Ser Preto E Cinza

PROLONGO

05 De AGOSTO

\- você esta linda querida – disse a pequena senhora gorducha que estava dando os ultimos retoques no meu vestido  
\- Ela tem razão Talita você esta linda nesse vestido – falou narcissa com toda a empolgação que ela poderia ter em sua visão de vida futil e despreparada da vida com toda a sua ilusão, talvez fosse melhor assim talvez se ela volta-se a fingir… volta-se a não ver, ela estaria melhor agora.  
A verdade é que era muito dificil ser um BLACK com toda a responsabilidade e o peso do sobrenome, principalmente quando se é uma mulher numa família onde a pureza de sangue é o principal e tem que ser conservada a todo custo, nem que esse custo seja sua filha talvez se ela não tivesse nascido sua mãe não teria conseguido manter seu irmão nessa família… talvez em uma realidade em que ela não existise talvez seu irmão por não aguentar mais o ambiete nessa casa fosse embora e em um acesso de furia sua mãe o queimase da tapeçaria dos black, mais de novo ela existe e tudo já esta decidido.

Talita se olhou no espelho olhou primeiro para o seu cabelo perfeitamente arrumado e preso pelo peteado de forma eficaz num tipo de coque bonito e elegante que fazia com que acentuar-se seu rosto de bochechas altas de nariz reto e boca pequena, depois desceu para olhar seu vestido de noiva que era completamente branco que a cobria dos seus ombros ate seus pes de saltos altos e por fim olhou-se nos olhos… nos seus olhos e quando eles lhe olharam de volta pelo reflexo do espelho ela percebeu que apesar de estar Linda seus olhos revelaram tudo, e naquele momento Talita quando olhou para aquela jovem mulher acabando de sair da adolescencia a única coisa que ela queria era abraça-la ela não a reconheçeu, não reconheçeu a pessoa que a olhava de volta pelo espelho podia esta bem calma ate tranquila… mas por dentro ? Por dentro ela estava gritando.

\- pronto querida tudo pronto você esta pronta esta magnifico – falou a senhora costureira

\- vamos vamos venha querida eu te ajudo a descer – falou ela estedendo sua mão pequena e desgastada pelos anos  
virei meu corpo naquele baquinho em que eu estava em cima, analisei tudo uma ultima vez meu quarto… olhei pras paredes de tinta escura olhei pra bancada olhei pra uma pilha de livros antigos… olhei pra minha cama lembrei como ontem foi minha ultima noite nela e que nem cosegui dormi seria engraçado se a situação fosse diferente.  
Acabou que seu olhos cairam nas mulheres de sua família,  
perto de seu guarda- roupa estava narssica em sua beleza loura e vestido longo, 

sentada no assento de janela bellatrix com o braço encostado na janela tinha um olhar sarcastico e maldoso em suas feiçoes. e incrivelmente eu não me sentir brava magoada ou com qualquer outro sentimento negativo sobre ela, bom de um modo ela era a única que não estava aqui com sentimentos de felicidade pela noiva e ignorando que o suposto marido era o seu próprio irmão ela estava escancarando a verdade daquilo tão bem em seu rosto só pra me magoar, há mal sabe ela que essa expressão tão perfeitamente em seu rosto fez doer tão bem em si que Talita achou que se bella não estivesse aqui ela não conseguria caminha ate seu casamento

Talita sentiu falta de sua prima adromeda ela encontrou adromeda em uma época em que era quase dificil demais aguentar tudo, elas se apoiaram foi bom ter uma pessoa que entedia o que ela sentia intimamente e só adromeda poderia enteder isso por que ela tambem passava por isso, so adromeda sabia do peso do que era ser um black.  
ela teve muita coragem muita mesmo talvez se ela tivesse a mesma coragem não estaria nessa situação ainda se lembrava quando ela lhe procurou quando estava comprando seu vestido de noiva  
ainda se lembrava da expressão no rosto do modo como ela pegou nas suas mãos como implorou pra ela ir com ela que dariam um jeito que o que não dava era pra ficar assim. Não a escutou e agora ela esta aqui. 

E no meio de todas estava as outras estava sua mãe alta e imponente

Talita suspirou olhou pro lado la estava a pequena senhora com sua mão estedida pra si um sorriso gentil no rosto gasto, por fim pegou a mão que estava estedida pra si, com a direita pegou a bara do vestido  
\- assim cuidado querida-  
e conseguiu descer olhou pra queles rostos fingidos ajeitou a postura e caminhou ate ela walburga black sim sua mãe não exitou nemhum passo nemhuma vez por enquato ela era o menor de seus problemas 

\- Vamos Talita – eu a senti caminhamos entre os corredores logo estavamos na sala de esta meu pai estava em pe no meio da sala em sua forma imponente e seria ele me estedeu a mão que logo aceitei  
\- Voce esta linda – disse meu pai apesar do qual podia dizer pela sua postura estaria ele um tanto nervoso ?  
colocou meu braço entre o seu e caminhamos ate a lareira  
o bando de mulheres guiadas por minha mãe já tinham ido pra capela

Eu e papai logo chegamos no lugar onde meu destino seria traçado  
caminhamos e logo paramos em frente de portas enormes com pessoas importantes la dentro

logo as portas foram se abrindo e eu me pus a caminha com meu pai


End file.
